The present invention relates to rotary regenerative heat exchange apparatus including a rotor in which a plurality of compartments containing a mass of heat absorbent material extend radially outward from a central rotor post. The rotor is rotated about its axis between ducts for a hot and cold fluid to subject the heat absorbent material to the flow of the hot and cold fluids flowing therethrough whereby the rotor will absorb heat from the hot fluid, and upon rotation, transfer the heat to the cooler fluid passing therethrough.
As the hot and cool fluids pass through the rotor of the heat exchanger, they are maintained in their separate ducts by apertured sector plates that confront the end edges of the rotor in a sealing relationship. Inasmuch as the rotor is subjected to wide variations of temperature, arrangements have been devised whereby the sector plates are adapted to expand or contract whereby a constant sealing relationship may be maintained in the manner shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,707, U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,868, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,475. In these patents the sector plate is adapted to move axially. However, there is no attempt to maintain a sealing relationship between the relatively movable sector plate and the connecting plate of the housing that lies adjacent thereto.